1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensing containers and more particularly to a dispensing cap for a collapsible tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years creams, such as toothpaste, shampoo and cosmetics, have been provided in a collapsible tube comprised of a plastic. The tube has a threaded neck with a delivery opening therein which is sealable by a threaded cap. The sealing of the delivery opening prevents the cream from drying out and inhibits germs from entering the tube.
In response to an application of a pressure to the tube (typically by a person squeezing the tube), the shape of the tube is changed from an initial shape to a collapsed shape whereby the volume of the tube is decreased. Because of the decrease in the volume, when the delivery opening is unsealed the cream passes therethrough. When the pressure is removed, the shape of the tube changes from the collapsed shape to the initial shape.
A disadvantage of the collapsible tube is that the cap does not seal the delivery opening automatically; the cap is manually screwed on to the delivery opening. Additionally, when the cap is inadvertantly lost, the delivery opening cannot be sealed whereby the cream may dry out and germs may easily enter the tube.
For reasons given hereinbefore, it is desirable to provide an automatic sealing and unsealing of the delivery opening.